


Of Sweaters and Sweet Potatoes

by Blueskylover



Series: Eiji is Basically a Housewife [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Thanksgiving, no pain here, only happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskylover/pseuds/Blueskylover
Summary: In which Eiji doesn't understand American dishes, he tries to make a pie, and steals Ash's sweater.





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as my [ Of Pumpkins and Pancakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149044/chapters/37732670) fic. It is highly suggested you read that one first, but it's not mandatory to understand what is going on in this work :)

Eiji was absolutely bewildered as he turned the sweet potato in his hands. Usually, it was one of the most expensive vegetables, so he would steer clear of buying it, but all of a sudden it was in the sales bin at the supermarket.   
  
“Hello Eiji, dear,” Mrs. Coleman waved as she walked up to him, her shopping basket packed to the brim with groceries. It was filled with everything from meat to produce and even multiple jars and cans. Her shoulders were tense as she frantically crossed out items from the long list in her hand, it was a stark change from her usually calm demeanor.   
  
“Good afternoon Mrs. Coleman how are you,” he asked his neighbor politely.   
  
“Oh, you know how it gets around Thanksgiving,” she let out a sigh as she put the list in her basket and picked up a sweet potato to inspect, “I am hosting dinner this year, too.”  
  
_Thanksgiving?_  
  
“Um, is that a holiday?”  
  
“They don’t have Thanksgiving in Japan,” she looked up from the sweet potatoes to stare at him incredulously.   
  
“Well.. not that I know of,” Eiji scratched his chin, "What is it exactly?”   
  
“It’s a day where you give thanks for all the wonderful things in your life,” Mrs. Coleman smiled fondly, "and you usually have a big dinner with the people you love to celebrate.”   
  
_Give thanks… Americans don’t do that every day?_  
  
“Oh, I see.”   
  
“Is Mr. Winston not coming back for Thanksgiving?”  
  
Eiji paled, he felt like he landed in another situation where his answer would decide something important. _Could they convince Max to come this holiday? Wouldn’t he want to spend it with his actual family?_  
  
“I-uh do not think so,” he answered lamely.   
  
“Oh sweetie, I can’t let you both be alone on Thanksgiving,” Mrs. Coleman gave him a pitying look.   
  
“It is okay—“  
  
“You and Ash will have to come over for dinner,” she nodded firmly, “I’ll invite Leslie and her family too, it will be fun.”  
  
“I do not want to impose—“   
  
“Nonsense, we would love to have you! You should bring a dessert since that shortcake you brought the other week was absolutely delightful.”  
  
The brunet had to hold back a groan, _what had he just gotten himself into?_  
  
“Well, dear I need to run and drop off the tablecloth at the dry cleaners.” Mrs. Coleman threw a few potatoes into her overfilled basket, "Dinner is around four and make sure to bring a dessert, can’t wait to see you both.”   
  
With that, she waved and hurried off to the register, leaving a frazzled Eiji standing by the vegetables.  
  
***  
  
After putting away the groceries, including a few sweet potatoes he would roast later, Eiji sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of green tea and the tablet. He raised his brow at the thousands of results that popped up when he typed in ’Thanksgiving Desserts’. The holiday was only two days away, so he had to come up with a dessert idea quickly.   
  
Sifting through the copious web pages, he found the most common type of dessert was a pie. _He could make a pie, right?_  
  
He couldn't help the mischievous smile spreading across his face when he found a recipe for pumpkin pie. Taking a sip of tea, he scrolled past the author's life story to the recipe, which seemed extremely complicated. With a sigh, he returned back to the search page. There has to be an easier recipe.   
  
Once another twenty minutes of unsuccessful searching passed by, Eiji decided he should give it a rest. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head before taking his empty cup to the kitchen. After the teacup was cleaned and wiped dry, he wandered over to the office to check the front of Goldzine's building, which was, not surprisingly, empty as per usual.   
  
  
He slumped on the nearby couch; he _had_ promised Ash he would keep a closer eye on the building next door. With a sigh, he reluctantly set up the chair next to the tripod and snapped a few pictures. He had a good momentum going as he took photos of some people were filtering in and out of the lobby. However, that streak was broken quickly by a large growl emanating from his stomach.  
  
  
"Break time," he said to himself as he jumped off the chair and walked to the kitchen.   
  
He grinned as he spotted the pile of sweet potatoes he had washed and scrubbed earlier. Eiji grabbed a fork to pierce the skin of the potato, then he wrapped the vegetable in foil and set it on a baking sheet. He smiled as made another for Ash, hoping blond would like the snack as much as he does. The brunet placed the tray into the warm oven and set the kitchen timer for an hour.  
  
While he waited for the sweet potatoes to cook, he settled on the couch to continue his search for a simple pumpkin pie recipe. Looking out the large window, he noticed the sun was beginning to set over the city, casting a golden hue over the city skyline. The temperature in the apartment had begun to drop, so Eiji pulled a nearby blanket over his legs to keep them warm.   
  
The hour passed by quickly, and he had finally found a recipe that only had ten easy steps rather than twenty complicated ones. Hearing the timer go off, the brunet quickly headed into the kitchen. As he was pulling the pan out of the warm oven, he saw the door open and a disgruntled Ash walk in.   
  
"Welcome back," Eiji called out enthusiastically.   
  
"Don't tell me you are baking again," Ash smirked as he shrugged off his coat.   
  
"I-ah not this time," he scratched the back of his head and laughed. He actually would be baking again soon.   
  
"Hm, then what is this." The blond wandered over to the kitchen to stand next to the Japanese boy.   
  
"It's a sweet potato," Eiji grinned as he handed one of the foiled potatoes to Ash, "you unwrap it like this and eat it."   
  
He pulled the aluminum foil back on his sweet potato to demonstrate and took a big bite.   
  
"Mmmf soo tasty," the brunet said between bites.   
  
"Shouldn't you know not to talk with your mouth full of food, since you are so much older and wiser," Ash chuckled.  
  
"Be quiet and eat it." Eiji swallowed before sticking his tongue out at the blond.  
  
Ash looked hesitant for a moment before gingerly unwrapping the foil and taking a small bite.   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"It's pretty good, just needs some salt or something."   
  
Eiji couldn't help but smile, "we eat them like this all the time in Japan."   
  
"Really," Ash asked as he leaned against the counter. The gentle way he was looking at him with those beautiful green eyes made Eiji's cheeks feel warm.  
  
"Y-yes." He cleared his throat in an attempt to distract himself from his racing heart, "I would buy them for my sister and me to eat on our walk back from town."   
  
A beat of silence passed between the two of them before Ash asked in a soft voice, "would you buy one for me.. if we were in Japan?"   
  
"Of course I would, Ash." Eiji took a hesitant step closer to the other boy, who just smiled sadly in response. He yearned to reach out and pull Ash into his arms, but he knew that the blond wouldn't want that. _Maybe changing the topic would be a good idea?_  
  
"Mrs. Coleman invited us over for thanks a giving dinner."   
  
"It's called _Thanksgiving_ , Eiji," Ash closed his eyes as he chuckled.   
  
"Yes that," he nodded and took another bite of the sweet potato.   
  
"I guess it is already November, huh," Ash looked wistfully out the window, "I guess I'll tell the guys to cover for me."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll try and wrap some stuff up tomorrow, so I can have Alex take charge the next day.”  
  
  
Eiji beamed at the prospect of spending an entire day with Ash. He was going to say something in response, but Ash had already gathered the tablet as well as a few mobile phones into his arms and began to walk towards the office, his potato left half-eaten on the counter.  
  
  
"Your sweet potato is going to get cold!”   
  
  
"I'll be back for it in a second, old man."   
  
***   
  
The next day Eiji waited until Ash had left before preparing the pie. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time, just in case something went wrong.   
  
After he got back from running down to the supermarket to buy ingredients, as well as a pie tin, he placed the flour, sugar, butter, and can of pie filling on the kitchen counter and pulled up the recipe on the tablet. He took a deep breath before beginning to whisk the dry ingredients in a bowl. Grabbing the butter, he cut it into cubes and set it aside so it could soften.   
  
Since he had a couple of hours until the butter would be soft, Eiji figured he could get some surveillance work in. After turning on the kettle, he walked into the office and peered out the window. He held back a gasp at the level of activity in front of Dino’s building. Several cars lined the street as clusters of people went in and out of the lobby.   
  
The brunet quickly grabbed his camera and captured the license plate numbers. He then set up his tripod so he could photograph the main door easily.   
  
Eiji wasn’t sure how many hours had passed, but the stream of people heading in and out of the Corsican building had not died down. With a groan, he sat up and stretched. He had to finish that pie dough.   
  
Walking into the kitchen, Eiji pressed his finger on the butter and gave a satisfied hum when he found it to be soft enough to add to the other ingredients. He dumped the butter into the bowl and began whisking. Once a batter had formed, he set the mixture aside to spread some flour onto the counter.   
  
As he kneaded the dough, he looked out the large window next to the balcony. It seemed snow had started to fall, even though it wasn’t in the forecast.   
  
Once he had formed a ball, cut it in half, then flattened both halves with his palm, Eiji wrapped the disks of dough in plastic wrap and placed them in the refrigerator. He wiped his brow with a sense of pride. _I can do this!_  
  
The moment the kettle finished boiling, he poured himself a cup of tea and settled on the couch under the window. Pulling the blanket over his legs, he looked outside to watch the snow fall on the bustling city. Feeling relaxed, the brunet rested his head on a nearby pillow and closed his eyes, a quick nap couldn’t hurt, right?   
  
When he woke up, Eiji found the apartment was nearly dark. He tossed the blanket to the side and  went to heat the oven, turning on the kitchen light in the process.   
  
After washing his hands, he carefully pushed the dough into the crevices of the pie tin and poured the pumpkin puree filling on top. A chill ran through his body as he put the tin into the oven, his thin shirt not doing much to keep him warm.   
  
Eiji wandered into the room he shared with Ash and saw the blond’s knit sweater from earlier laid out on his bed. The brunet bit his lip, _did he really want to take Ash’s sweater? Was he that cold?_  
  
He shivered as another chill ran through his body. Without another thought, he grabbed the sweater and pulled it over his head.   
  
It smells like Ash. Eiji smiled as he reveled the scent. However, his blissful moment was cut short when he looked out the window. The snow was no longer falling gently; rather it looked to be beating down, accompanied by a harsh wind. Ash! Was he out in this?  
  
It was at that moment when he heard the front door open. Eiji ran into the hallway to find Ash shivering in the doorway. His coat seemed to be soaked, and his hair was covered in snow, not to mention his pale face was red from the cold.   
  
“Ash,” the brunet cried as he helped peel the soaking coat off and brush the snow out of the golden locks. He guided the blond into the bedroom and pulled out some new clothes and warm socks, ordering him to change while he went to make tea.   
  
Ash came out a few minutes later and plopped down on the couch without a word. It is never good when he is quiet like this. Eiji could feel himself fretting as he sat next to the blond and handed him a mug.   
  
“Eek,” he yelped as their fingers brushed, “your hands are like ice!”   
  
Eiji quickly took both of Ash’s hands in his own and brought them to his chest. He reached up to run his knuckles along his cheek but quickly recoiled. He was freezing!  
  
The blond stared at him, his expression almost unreadable. His green eyes looked almost cloudy.  
  
“I—“ he started, but his words immediately died in his mouth as Ash leaned down to put his head in the crook of his neck. His nose felt like an ice cube against his skin.  
  
“Is this okay,” Ash asked quietly as he looked away.   
  
Eiji felt it difficult to breathe, let alone answer the question. Instead, he gently dropped Ash’s hands into his lap and pulled the blanket over them. The blond hummed in contentment and shifted so more of his body was pressed against him.   
  
They sat like that for a while, until Ash’s ragged breathing became smooth and his shivering subdued. Eiji thought he had fallen asleep, until—   
  
“Is that my sweater.”  
  
Embarrassed to be caught red-handed, the brunet felt his face flush. “I was cold,” he said defensively.   
  
He expected an argument, but the blond stayed quiet.   
  
The silence between them was peaceful, and Eiji felt so warm with Ash pressed against his side. His eyelids began to feel heavy.  
  
“I think something is burning,” Ash gave him a questioning look.   
  
“My pie!” Eiji shrieked as he jumped to his feet, knocking the blond against the couch as he ran into the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, my Tumblr is [ queensgrove ](http://queensgrove.tumblr.com/)! Will Eiji ever be able to properly make a dessert? Tune in to find out!


	2. Part Two

Eiji whined as a billow of black smoke poured into the room from when opened the oven door. He took the pie out of the oven and stared in disappoint at the black pumpkin pie.   
  
"It looks burnt." Ash wandered over to his side, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His nose was still tinted pink.  
  
The brunet let out a groan in response as he stared at his pie, which was supposed to be golden brown and flaky but looked nothing short of charred.   
  
"How am I supposed to bring this to thanks a giving?"   
  
"I guess they will have to deal with a store bought one," Ash shrugged.  
  
"Can you tell me where I can get to a store in this storm? The shop downstairs closed hours ago," Eiji couldn't stop the disappointment from creeping into his tone.  
  
"Do you have extra to make another one?"   
  
"I have dough, but I used up all the pumpkin pie filling."   
  
He could tell Ash was biting back a rude remark by the smirk creeping onto his face. "Can't you just make another kind." The blond turned to look around the room. "There are apples over there."   
  
" _Three_ apples, Ash. I do not know if that will be enough."  
  
"You won't know unless you try." He adjusted the blanket before continuing, "start cutting the apples, and I'll wash this pan."   
  
Ash didn't wait for a reply before he snatched the pie dish and started scraping the contents into the trash.   
  
***   
  
There was just enough pie filling left to cover the bottom of the pan with a few pieces to lay over the small stack of apple slices.   
  
"Is this going to be enough," the brunet frowned, "I know you Americans like large things."   
  
What he didn't expect was for Ash to start laughing in response. _How was that funny?_  
  
"Us Americans like all sizes of things."   
  
_Is that a joke?_  
  
"Um, okay," he said hesitantly.   
  
"Oh, Eiji the things you say sometimes."   
  
_What did he say!?_  
  
"Let's just put this in the oven," Ash stepped around him to whisk the pie dish away to toss it in the warm oven.   
  
"I am not leaving the kitchen this time," he declared as he folded his arms and plopped down in front of the oven.   
  
"Fair enough," the blond sat down next to him. He was sitting very close, their shoulders were nearly touching.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the pie start to cook. Eiji admittedly was too scared to look away, he couldn't risk another disaster. He was so focused that he nearly jumped as he felt half of the blanket being draped over his shoulders.   
  
"Sorry," Ash kept his gaze fixed on the oven, "you looked cold."   
  
"Thank you," he couldn't help but smile as he pulled the fabric tighter around himself.   
  
If he was cold before, he definitely wasn't now. The heat from Ash by his side, the blanket, and the oven kept him pleasantly warm.   
  
"Do you think it's done?"   
  
"It's only been ten minutes, Eiji."   
  
"But it is starting to look brown."   
  
"You've gotta wait _at_ _least_ fifteen more minutes."   
  
The pair lapsed back into a comfortable silence for the remaining bake time. Ash's breathing began to even out, signaling he most likely had fallen asleep.    
  
When Eiji's phone timer went off, he eagerly leaped up to open the oven door.   
  
"Wha-" Ash opened his eyes blearily, "oh, right, the pie."   
  
Carefully putting on the oven mitts, the brunet pulled the pie out and placed it on the counter. While it did look a little light on the filling, the crust seemed to brown nicely. _Much better than the previous attempt._  
  
"Ash-" Eiji turned to speak to the boy still on the floor to find that he had fallen back asleep. Chuckling softly, he leaned down to try and rouse the blond from his nap.   
  
"Hey, Ash, you should sleep in your bed."   
  
"Mm probably."   
  
A minute passed without either of them moving. Clearly, Ash had no intention of getting up.   
  
"Your bed would be more comfortable than the floor."   
  
"Yeah," Ash yawned but stayed seated.   
  
"Um.. are you going to go to your bed?"   
  
"Yeah," he repeated.  
  
Another moment passed, and it still seemed like the blond was not going to stand up. Starting to get a little frustrated, Eiji huffed, "are you going to go or not?"   
  
"Alright, alright I'm going." Ash reluctantly pulled himself up and trudged toward the bedroom.   
  
Eiji pinched the bridge of his nose. The things he had to deal with sometimes.   
  
After covering the pie in foil, he headed into the other room. Eiji had to hold back a laugh at the sight before him. Ash had crashed onto his bed, and he was almost completely wrapped in the blanket, only his feet and part of his hair stuck out from the fabric.   
  
Before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he pulled an extra blanket out of the closet to drape over the blond, making sure to cover his feet.   
  
***   
  
Eiji had decided to boycott using the coffee maker weeks ago, but it still felt like the machine was staring at him every time he used the boiling water from the kettle to make instant coffee.   
  
"You are killing the Earth," he whispered as if the inanimate object could hear him, "plastic pods for each cup of coffee.. that is ridiculous."   
  
He poured some milk into his mug and mixed it with a spoon, making sure to wipe the utensil before setting it to the side for Ash to use later. As usual, he was up early, the sun had not even risen. Watching the quiet and empty streets, while drinking coffee, was something he looked forward to every day.   
  
However, today the streets were neither quiet nor empty. Eiji was shocked when he peered out the window to see hoards of people lining fifth avenue. The sun had barely risen, but there was already a ton of activity going on outside, they were even scraping the leftover snow and ice off the street.   
  
Eiji craned his head, trying to see further out the window. _Maybe there is a celebrity?_  
  
"It's for the parade."   
  
Ash walked over to stand beside him. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.  
  
"There is going to be a parade?" he thought fondly of the lively parades he would go to with his sister during the festivals in Izumo.   
  
"It's for Thanksgiving," the blond replied, "they do it every year."   
  
"What does a parade have to do with being thankful?"   
  
"Beats me." Ash had a faraway look in his eyes, "Griff and I watched it on TV one time though.. when I was a kid."   
  
"Really? It's even on television?"   
  
“Yeah, a lot of people watch it."   
  
"What is in this parade, are there dancers?" Eiji could feel himself getting excited, he hadn't watched a parade in years.   
  
"We should watch it, and you can find out."  
  
Eiji felt a little flustered from the way Ash was looking at him, his gentle expression made the brunet's heart race.   
  
"I-uh yes!" He hoped he didn't sound too eager.   
  
"Okay well you should probably pick a warmer sweater of mine to wear, it's pretty cold out there," he gestured to the balcony.    
  
He froze as he looked down to find he was still wearing the sweater he found on Ash's bed yesterday. _How embarrassing_ , he thought as his cheeks burned red in shame.   
  
"I-I meant to give it back-"   
  
"It's no big deal just go switch it out for another one." Ash shrugged before heading into the bathroom.   
  
_Is he serious?_  
  
Eiji headed back into the bedroom and reluctantly started to look through Ash's drawer in the dresser. It felt wrong, like he was invading the other boy's privacy, but he had given him permission, right?   
  
The shower was running in the connected bathroom, so the brunet figured he had some time to change into the cable knit sweater he had found in the drawer.   
  
After pulling the fabric over his head, he immediately felt warmer. Once again, the big sweater smelled just like Ash. The more Eiji thought about it, the more flustered he became.   
  
_Pull yourself together, Eiji!_  
  
Once he had finished changing the rest of his clothes, the brunet went back to sipping his coffee and looking out the window by the kitchen to try and calm himself down.   
  
The sun had almost risen, and the crowd along the street was starting to dance and cheer. Eiji figured that meant they were going to start the event soon. He quickly washed his empty mug and brought his boots over to the balcony door. After his shoes were on, he opened the sliding door that led to their tiny balcony.   
  
The space was so small, there wasn't even enough room for a chair. Despite the size, the balcony had an amazing view of fifth avenue. Eiji stood by the railing and smiled as he looked down at the crowd below. It was made up of people of all ages, adults, children, and even small babies were bundled up in their parent's arms.   
  
Eiji shivered as a gust of wind blew through the balcony. Turning to go inside to get more layers, he noticed Ash was opening the sliding door. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Not only was the blond dressed in a button up, with a sweater, he also had the comforter from his bed wrapped around his shoulders. _If nothing else he did look warm._    
  
Another wind gust ripped past them, reducing Eiji to a shivering mess again.   
  
"Here." Ash came up behind him and began to wrap the comforter around the both of them. The blond's chest was almost completely pressed against Eiji's back as he loosely wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands helping to keep the duvet secure.   
  
Any semblance of cold had left him almost immediately, being replaced with a pleasant warmth that spread from his head to his toes. A small smile spread across his face as he felt Ash's heart steadily beat against his back.     
  
"Is this okay," Ash asked quietly.   
  
Since he couldn't bring himself to formulate any real words at the moment, Eiji just nodded his head vigorously in response.   
  
"It looks like they are starting soon." The loud cheering from the crowd below nearly drowned out Ash's voice.   
  
Music started to fill the air from the parade, which was starting to become visible in the distance. The melody became louder and louder the closer the procession came up the road. At the front, three police motorcycles led a group of people flying large, star-shaped balloons. They were almost at eye level from the balcony.   
  
"That is the largest balloon I have ever seen," Eiji cried as it floated past.  
  
"And that is just the first one," Ash chuckled as he rested his cheek on the top of Eiji's head.   
  
Following the star-shaped balloons were several colorful floats packed with dancers in festive apparel. Singers belted out Christmas songs as they stood at the top of the decorated platforms. The crowd cheered as marching bands played winter songs while the girls twirled their batons.   
  
Eiji’s favorite part had to be the balloons, they were so large and vibrant against the gray sky. His eyes widened when he saw a character that he recognized.   
  
“Ash look! I know that one, it is Pikachu,” he grinned as he pointed to the giant Pokemon floating down fifth avenue, “he is from Japan!”    
  
“I think just about everyone here knows about Pikachu,” the blond sighed in fake exasperation and adjusted his hold on the comforter.   
  
The next balloon, however, was a complete mystery to the brunet. It looked like a white mass with blue eyes and a wide smile. _Was it wearing a chef hat?_  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“No clue,” Ash muttered as he adjusted his grip on the sheet and pulled out a phone from his pocket, “website says its the Pillsbury Dough Boy.”  
  
“Dough.. boy? Is it a boy made out of dough?”  
  
_It’s a little creepy looking._  
  
“Says its a baking thing, you should be interested in that,” he smirked.   
  
Eiji huffed and turned so he could glare at the other boy.    
  
"You're gonna miss the parade if you waste time glaring at me," Ash teased with a cheeky grin.  
  
The brunet stuck his tongue out in response then turned back towards the street. One of the floats passing by was covered in all different types of flowers, they were painted so realistically they seemed almost real. If his sister was here, she could probably name every species and how to grow each one of them.   
  
“My sister would like that one.”  
  
“The one with all the flowers?”  
  
“Yes, even though she is only in middle school, she has a huge garden of plants that she grew herself.”   
  
“I guess her big brother did not inherit the green thumb, I’m pretty sure everything you’ve tried to grow here so far has died.”   
  
“Well,” Eiji scoffed, “I think the weather here is no good for gardening.”   
  
A large gust of wind barreled through the street and up across the balcony, causing the large balloons to crash into one another, their handlers scrambling to quickly bring them back into position.   
  
“Ah!” the brunet yelped as Ash almost lost his grip on the comforter, causing one side to billow out into the breeze. It was a freezing day and losing the heat from the blanket for just a moment was enough to cause a considerable chill to run down Eiji’s spine. People were wearing thick winter coats and earmuffs on the street, after all.   
  
Ash wrestled the fabric back from the wind and brought it back around both of them. He tightly wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist in an attempt to keep a better grip on the comforter in the midst of the wind gusts. The blond then buried his head in the other boy's shoulder, presumably trying to shield his face from the cold.   
  
“Ash,” he cried, “your face is freezing!”  
  
He could hear Ash mumble something resembling an apology against his sweater. Having the blond this close was slightly overwhelming. His chest was flush against his back, not to mention the arms around his waist, but it was making Eiji feel very warm in the wind chill.  
  
While the wind was subsiding, the singers and dancers continued to perform for the audience. It was admirable seeing all of them work so hard to make everyone happy. When everything returned to normal, the parade marched forward. Ash loosened his grip and lifted his head to place his cheek back on top of Eiji’s hair so he could look down at the street.  
  
“Why is there a bird wearing a hat?”   
  
“That’s a turkey, Eiji. It’s what we eat on Thanksgiving.”   
  
“I would rather have natto.”  
  
“No one wants natto.. especially on Thanksgiving.”   
  
“How about baked fish?”  
  
“Still no."  
  
Eiji smiled as he pulled the comforter tighter. Looking down at the oversized balloons and dancers performing their routines atop the vibrant floats cruising down fifth avenue, he realized he wouldn’t want to be with anyone else on this balcony besides Ash, whose steady heart he could feel beating against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray the pie is saved! I feel like this fic is my attempt to cover the crater BF left in my heart with a tiny bandaid :>
> 
> Also, [consequences](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJiXm6zozms) is definitely an asheiji song someone prove me wrong.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my family never does a traditional Thanksgiving dinner (we basically do an English Sunday dinner with turkey) and I just found out what sweet potato casserole was like last year. Also why is cranberry sauce like that?

"Why do Americans eat birds with hats today?"   
  
They were both sitting on stools pulled up to the kitchen counter, Eiji had just poured them some afternoon tea while Ash was reading the news on the tablet.  
  
"They don't wear-" Ash paused to put the tablet down and rub his eyes, which pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It's an American history thing."   
  
Eiji nodded slowly; he didn't know much about this country's history. All he had been taught in school were random tidbits from conflicts America had been in, and that they didn't have samurai like in Japan.  
  
_Samurai_ are _cooler than birds_ ; he thought while sipping his tea.  
  
"What usually happens at thanks a giving dinner?"  
  
An awkward silence filled the space between the two of them, quickly making Eiji regret asking his question.  
  
"I don't know," Ash said slowly, "never been to a real one before."  
  
_Oh._  
  
"When I was a kid, sometimes the neighbors would give Griff and I some of their leftover food the next day," he spoke quietly, an unreadable expression on his face. "Other than that I don't know much else."  
  
Eiji put his mug on the counter and turned, so his whole body was facing the other boy. He smiled softly when Ash's gaze shifted from the tablet to look at him with those striking green eyes. "It will be the first thanks a giving meal experience for the both of us, then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right."  
  
"I know I am right, I am older and wiser, after all."      
  
Ash snorted in response and went back to reading on the tablet.   
  
The pleasant silence returned, much to Eiji's relief, and he continued sipping on the remaining tea in the mug.  
  
"When does Mrs. Coleman want us over, my _lovely fiancé_ ," Ash enunciated the last two words, his voice sickly sweet.    
  
The brunet narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "She said dinner was at four."   
  
"Well, I guess I should go get ready," he switched off the tablet then stood to stretch.   
  
"Are you not ready?"   
  
"Look who is talking, do you plan to wear _my_ sweater for dinner?"   
  
"N-no," Eiji stammered, cursing the blush that was quickly flourishing across his cheeks.   
  
***   
  
This time Eiji was prepared. Another trip to their neighbor's apartment was bound to happen at some point, so he ordered a nice sweater and slacks off the Internet.   
  
He stood in the kitchen, tapping on the counter as he checked his watch for what felt like the fifth time. Showing up too close to dinner would be rude, after all.   
  
"You got the pie, right?"   
  
Eiji turned and gaped at Ash. The blond was wearing a grey dress shirt with a brown cardigan. There were no rips to be seen in his dark blue jeans and his loafers looked freshly polished. Did he actually clean his glasses, too?  
  
He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he nervously looked everywhere else the room except for where the blond was standing. His uneasiness was making him struggle to come up with words in English.  
  
"I-uh yes," he finally managed to choke out.   
  
“Well grab it and let’s get a move on,” Ash sighed as he went to the front door.   
  
Making sure to be extra careful, Eiji picked up the pie with both hands and slowly walked it over to the door. He went out into the hall first, while the blond took some time locking up the apartment.   
  
“Remember not to say anything suspicious.”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Eiji replied, his tone flat.   
  
“Are you ready, fiancé,” the blond had a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he wrapped an arm around Eiji’s shoulders.  
  
“I suppose so,” he sighed. He looked down at the pie in his hands in a feeble attempt to distract himself from thinking about Ash’s arm around him. _It's all an act._  
  
Ash led them to the door right across the hall and rang the bell.   
  
Almost immediately, the door flew open revealing a very flustered Mrs. Coleman. _Was that flour in her hair?_  
  
“Ash! Eiji! So glad you too could drop by,” she smiled at the both of them.   
  
“Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Coleman,” Ash responded smoothly.  
  
“Of course, dear. And I see Eiji fulfilled his end of the bargain, that looks like a pie in the foil,” she winked at him.   
  
“Y-yes an apple pie.”   
  
“How lovely! I will take it to the kitchen and you boys just go make yourselves comfortable.”   
  
She whisked the pie out of his hands and headed towards the eat-in kitchen. Leaving them standing in the entryway.   
  
It was extremely noisy throughout the entire apartment. Children were running around screaming, people were yelling at each other in the kitchen, and women were laughing with their husbands. It was starting to give Eiji a headache.   
  
“Let’s go to the dining room, maybe it will be less bad,” Ash had to speak louder than usual just so his words were audible. Eiji nodded his head in agreement. As they started walking, Ash subtly laced his fingers through Eiji’s hand.  
  
Down the hall was Mrs. Coleman’s dining room, where people were starting to gather. The room was absolutely huge. A table that looked like it could seat twenty people sat in the middle of the floor with an expensive looking chandelier hanging above. It looked like she took some time decorating the table with fall leaves, candles, and elaborately folded cloth napkins.   
  
“Ash, Eiji, over here.” Mrs. Owens called as she waved them over. She was already sitting at the table next to a man who was presumably her husband.   
  
“Hello Mrs. Owens,” the brunet smiled politely at his neighbor.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger have a seat.”  
  
Ash pulled his hand back so he could bring out a chair for Eiji to sit on.   
  
“What a gentleman,” she cooed as Eiji sat down.  
  
_If only she knew._  
  
“I don’t think I introduced you two, but this is my husband, Chad.” Mrs. Owens gestured to the man sitting next to her, “Chad, this is Ash and Eiji, they live above us.”   
  
“Ash I’ve been meaning to ask you is that GranTurismo in the garage your father's car,” Mr. Owens leaned back in his chair.   
  
“No, sir, it was a gift to me.” Eiji noticed the strain in Ash's voice when he answered, but the blond still kept a polite smile on his face.    
  
“I am sure the horsepower on that thing is astounding.”   
  
The two of them soon got caught up in a conversation where Eiji had never heard more than half of the words being spoken. _MPG, transmission, horsepower? It sounded like a different language._  
  
“I think I will go see if Mrs. Coleman needs any help in the kitchen,” he announced as he stood up.   
  
“I am sure she will appreciate that sweetie,” Mrs. Owens looked up from her phone to smile at him.   
  
He avoided Ash's gaze as he retreated to the kitchen.   
  
***  
  
“Do you need any help, Mrs. Coleman?"  
  
“Three glasses of wine would help a lot right now,” Mrs. Coleman laughed.   
  
“I-uh-”  
  
“You can help me with one quick thing.” She set down the whisk she was using to stir the gravy, “can you bring those cookies to the kid’s table?”   
  
“Sure,” he chirped as he grabbed the plate.   
  
“But after you make sure to go relax and enjoy yourself,” she turned to smile at him.   
  
“Okay, I will.” Eiji nodded as he grabbed the plate filled with sugar cookies and headed towards the kitchen table.   
  
He set the plate down on the table and wondered where the children were. This was their table, right?   
  
“Who are you?”  
  
Eiji looked over to see a younger boy glaring up at him with his arms crossed.   
  
“Oh, hello there, my name is Eiji Okumura, and I live next door.”  
  
“Why do you talk so weird?”  
  
“What? I do not—“   
  
“Who is that other guy.”  
  
“That is Ash, he lives next door too.”  
  
“You _live_ together?”   
  
_What a rude way for a child to talk to an adult_ , Eiji thought to himself.  
  
“That’s enough, Tyler.” Mrs. Coleman walked over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Ash and Eiji love each other the same way your dad and I love one another, okay?”   
  
Love each other..?  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
“Now run along and go play with your cousins,” Mrs. Coleman ruffled her son’s hair and pushed him along.   
  
“Sorry about that,” she sighed, “kids, you know?”  
  
He actually _didn't_ know but nodded anyway.   
  
"Thank you for your help, dear. Dinner will be ready any minute." She walked back over to stir the gravy, "now go relax, you are my guest after all."   
  
Eiji took that as his cue to leave the busy kitchen. He expected to find Ash still chatting at the table, but instead, he ran into the blond standing the hallway.  
  
"You are not at the table?"   
  
"I couldn't handle another question about gas mileage," he smirked.  
  
"That man really likes your car."   
  
Ash yawned, "yeah that thing is like two hundred thousand dollars, and I think that's around twenty-two million yen."   
  
"T-twenty two million! Just for a car?" Eiji asked incredulously.  
  
"I mean it is pretty decent," Ash scratched the back of his neck, "I could take you for a ride sometime."   
  
The soft expression in those green eyes made him want to melt into the floor. "I would like that."   
  
"Boys," Mrs. Coleman walked up to them with two glasses of wine in her hands, "I forgot to offer you a drink!"   
  
Ash responded before Eiji had a chance to protest. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Coleman," he smiled politely then took the glass. "I remember Eiji talking about the wine you two had a few weeks ago, and he didn't even have a hangover the next day."   
  
"Of course, I always distill my wines which gets rid of all those pesky toxins," she said proudly.   
  
"Denise, the gravy is done," someone called from the kitchen.   
  
"If you will excuse me, boys, dinner will be ready any second."   
  
With that, the two boys were left alone in the hallway. Eiji stared at the glass of wine in his hand, his faint reflection glistening on the liquid's surface. "Do you think I talk weird, Ash?"   
  
Ash raised his brow at the question. "Only when you say those strange things."   
  
Eiji frowned, he really was trying his best to learn English.   
  
"Did someone here say something to you," his tone suddenly turned serious, and he sounded almost angry.   
  
"No.."   
  
"You are a terrible liar, Eiji."   
  
"It does not matter," he tried to muster up a smile. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ash angry at a child over nothing.   
  
"Eiji-" he started. Before he had a chance to continue, Mrs. Coleman cried out that dinner was ready. Guests quickly started flooding the hallway in an attempt to get into the kitchen first.   
  
"Let us just get some food, okay?"   
  
Ash looked hesitant but decided to drop the subject, "alright."   
  
The line was long but moving quickly, by the time they had a chance to drop their glasses off at the table, people were already returning with full plates.   
  
"Help yourself, boys," Mrs. Coleman smiled as she handed them plates, her apron covered in gravy stains.   
  
Eiji approached the counter with caution, he had never seen many of these dishes before.   
  
"Where is the bird with the hat?"   
  
He could hear Ash snicker beside him as Mrs. Coleman stared at him in confusion.   
  
"He must mean Tom the Turkey," a little girl chimed in, her hair pulled up into twin tails. "I saw him in the parade this morning!"   
  
"Oh that's right," their neighbor smiled, "you two do have a view of the avenue, did you enjoy the parade? I heard it was a chilly one this year."  
  
"It was amazing," Eiji grinned just thinking about it. "And I was barely cold," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.   
  
“Aw, of course, you weren't because you had Ash with you," she sighed wistfully, "young love is so beautiful."   
  
Eiji bit his lip, his ears burning. _Why did he say that out loud?_  
  
"Denise where is the other decanter," a voice yelled from the dining room.   
  
"I'll be right there," she called as she hurried into the other room.   
  
Putting his plate down, the brunet took a piece of what seemed to be meat and some of the vegetables he could actually recognize. He stared at two serving platters, one that held a brown goopy substance and the other filled with something similar, but it was bright orange and had white pieces on the top. It didn't even look like food.  
  
"You don't want sweet potato casserole," Ash asked as he scooped some of the orange thing onto his plate.   
  
" _That_ is sweet potato? What are those things on it?"   
  
"Marshmallows."   
  
He had never heard of that before. "Marshmallow?" He repeated slowly, the word felt so strange on his tongue.  
  
“Yeah, they are kind of sweet."   
  
Eiji reluctantly put some on his plate and looked at the other platter. "What is that brown thing?"   
  
"Green bean casserole."   
  
_Green beans? He saw no green beans in that!_  
  
Figuring he should at least try it, Eiji put a little on his plate. He also took a scoop of something that resembled cabbage but looked more brown than green.  
  
At least Ash isn't eating these strange things, he thought as he looked over at the other boy, letting out a gasp when he saw his dish was almost full.   
  
"What happened to your diet?"   
  
"It's Thanksgiving, Eiji," he grumbled in response, "everyone eats this much."   
  
Eiji was dumbfounded, he had never seen Ash eat more than a salad and a protein in a single meal.  
  
"If you are done gawking let's go in the other room."   
  
***  
  
They were two of the last people to sit down at the table, and most of the guests were already eating. Several loud conversations were happening simultaneously, making Eiji’s earlier headache return. He looked down at his plate nervously, wishing the food would just magically disappear. The meat and recognizable vegetables weren’t so bad, but the ‘sweet potato casserole’ was staring up at him.   
  
With great hesitation, the brunet picked up a bit of the orange goop and reluctantly ate it. He had to stop himself from gagging. This was not sweet potato. It was overly sweet and had a strange texture, not to mention the strange artificial flavor lingering in his mouth.  
  
“What do you think, Eiji? It’s my mother’s recipe,” Mrs. Coleman smiled at him from the head of the table.   
  
“Wow, I-uh have never eaten a food like this before.”  
  
“Help yourself to the cranberry sauce, too!”   
  
The thing she gestured to did not look anything like a sauce. It was like someone took a can and turned it into red gelatin. _Wasn’t sauce supposed to be a liquid?_  
  
He wasn’t quite sure how to even serve himself some of this ‘sauce.’   
  
“I’ll help you,” Ash offered as if he sensed his distress. Taking the plate, he cut a slice of the can-shaped jelly and plopped it on Eiji’s plate.  
  
“Oh,” he stared at the sauce as it jiggled on his plate, “thank you?”  
  
Poking it carefully with a fork, Eiji wondered if it would magically transform into a sauce.  
  
“Excuse me, everyone,” the man at the far end of the table, presumably Mrs. Coleman’s husband, tapped his wine glass with a spoon. The loud conversations died down as everyone gave their attention to Mr. Coleman. He cleared his throat, “I thought because it is Thanksgiving, we should go around the table and say something we are thankful for.”   
  
“Great idea, Mark,” Mrs. Coleman called from the other side of the table.   
  
A lot of the guests commented on how they were grateful for the meal, _Eiji didn’t understand why they would be thankful for this casserole_ , or their families and friends.   
  
“And what are you thankful for, Ash,” Mrs. Owens asked as everyone turned to look at the blond.   
  
Ash was silent for a moment, almost as if he was truly contemplating his answer. He then turned to look at him with an undeniable fondness in his green eyes, “I’m thankful that I get to spend my first real Thanksgiving with Eiji, and that I get to be with him for every one to come.”  
  
A chorus of ‘aww’ and ‘how cute’ could be heard from around the table.    
  
_It’s not real.. this was an act._  
  
The brunet kept chanting those words in his head, but it did nothing to calm his erratic heart.  
  
“What about you, Eiji?”   
  
He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, waiting for a response. A rock felt like it lodged itself in his throat and he could feel his hands sweating. Nervousness was making it too difficult to come up with a lie, so he just told the truth.   
  
“I-I am thankful that Ash is in my life,” he felt his voice shaking, “because he taught me how to fly when I thought I would never be able to again.”   
  
Apparently, that answer was enough to appease the guests because they repeated the same responses of ‘aww’ and ‘how sweet.’ He let out a shaky breath and took a drink from his glass of water, relieved to be out of the spotlight.   
  
Soon enough, everyone was back to their individual conversations. Eiji pushed around the food on his plate and tried to avoid Ash’s worried gaze until Mrs. Coleman announced she was going to get the desserts. Quickly offering to help with the dishes, Eiji grabbed his own plate and a few other empty platters before his neighbor could refuse his assistance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretending canon does not exist by writing this :-) Thank you all for reading ♡


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is canon I don't know her? All I know are these goofy boys and their happiness.

“You have a big heart, Eiji,” Mrs. Coleman smiled at him from the kitchen counter as walked in with the last of the empty plates. She was pulling desserts out of her oven.  
  
“Oh, um thank you?”  
  
“Ash is very lucky to have someone like you, dear.” She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, “I appreciate your help but go spend some time with your fiancé, you should be spending Thanksgiving with the ones you love, after all."  
  
Before he had a chance to protest, Mrs. Coleman gave him another glass of wine and started shoving him out of the kitchen. _He should go find Ash._  
  
Walking down the long hallway, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He immediately tensed, but relaxed when he saw it was just the child from before. “Hi again, Tyler.”   
  
The boy looked up at him suspiciously, _did figure out their act? What if he saw Ash on the news or something._  
  
“If you and that other guy are like my mom and dad, does that mean you two have sex?”  
  
“W-what,” Eiji yelped as he felt his face immediately heat up, almost dropping the full glass of wine in shock. How did this child even know about that, he looked to be in middle school.  
  
“I do not think you know what that means-“  
  
“I do know! Anthony told me about it.”   
  
Eiji’s mind was reeling. He would have never spoken to an adult this way. Were all American children like this? Was _Ash_ like this when he was young?  
  
“Answer my question,” the boy stomped his foot on the ground.   
  
“Is everything okay.” Ash suddenly appeared at his side, an unpleasant look on his face. However, his gaze softened when he saw it was only a child in the hallway. “Hey there buddy-“   
  
“My _name_ is Tyler.”   
  
“Hey Tyler,” Ash crouched down, “what do you think Santa is going to bring you this year?”  
  
“Santa isn’t real you stupid idiot,” he snapped.   
  
_How vulgar_ , Eiji grimaced. Even Ash seemed to be taken aback by the boy’s attitude.   
  
“I think your mother said she needed your help in the kitchen,” his tone and expression made it seem like he was giving an order to one of his gang members, not speaking to a child.   
  
“Oh, okay,” the boy ran off without another word.   
  
“Spoiled brat,” Ash grumbled as he stood up. “Don’t tell me that little kid was bullying you.”   
  
“I was _not_ being bullied,” he huffed.   
  
“Sure you weren’t,” the blond teased, a mischievous grin forming on his face. “I think I will get an army of middle schoolers to come and bother you, in return for filling the apartment up with pumpkins.”   
  
“Ash!”   
  
“I think I actually saw a table full of them on my way over here-“   
  
“Ash!” Eiji puffed his cheeks out in frustration.  
  
“Okay, okay let’s go back to the table, I think they are starting to eat that pie you worked so hard on,” the blond slipped his hand around Eiji’s waist and led him back into the dining room.   
  
***  
  
"Why do you do this," Eiji glared at Ash as they waited for Mrs. Coleman to return with a promised plate of leftovers.   
  
"My fiancé says the funniest things sometimes," Ash smiled innocently. "After I told her how much you loved her casserole she just insisted you take the rest."   
  
"Sorry to keep you boys waiting," their neighbor came bustling out of the kitchen with a wrapped dish.   
  
"No worries, Mrs. Coleman. Thank you again for having us over."   
  
"It was my pleasure." She turned to Eiji and handed him the casserole, "the pie was delicious if just a little light on filling."   
  
"I am glad to hear you liked it," he replied half-heartedly, staring at the orange substance visible through the clear wrapping.   
  
"You two have a good night, and say hello to Edward for me when he returns," Mrs. Coleman bid them farewell as she shut the door.   
  
"Look at all that, you could be eating just sweet potato casserole for days."   
  
"Be quiet, Ash."   
  
As soon as they were back in the apartment, Eiji started scooping the orange goop into the trash.   
  
"What if I wanted to eat some of that," the blond challenged.   
  
"Oh I am sorry please do have some," Eiji scooped some out of the dish with his hand and shoved it in Ash's face.   
  
Ash yelped in surprise, "I am the most powerful gang boss in this city you know, you can't just go throwing food at me."   
  
"I am not scared of you, Ash."   
  
"Maybe you should be, I killed a man with only a spoon once."   
  
"I don't think you are going to kill _me_ with this spoon."   
  
"I just might." He grabbed the utensil and flicked casserole at Eiji's face.   
  
"Ash," he shrieked, quickly dropping the dish in the trash to wipe his face.   
  
"What's the matter? You just did the same thing to me," the blond laughed.  
  
"You deserved it!"   
  
Ash hummed in response as he tried to lick the casserole from his face. Eiji frowned as he stared at the broken plate in the trash, _sorry Mrs. Coleman._  
  
"Just buy her another one."   
  
" _You_ are buying her another one," he stared at the blond who was still trying to get the food off his face. With a groan, he grabbed the tea towel off the counter and shoved it in his Ash's hands.   
  
_He needed a cup of tea_ , he thought as he went to heat the kettle.   
  
"Did I get it all," Ash asked as he walked over. _Why didn't he just go look in a mirror?_  
  
Not surprisingly, there was still food on his stupid, handsome face.   
  
"Um." He picked up the towel to wipe a spot near Ash's chin and quickly turned back to stare at the kettle, "there."   
  
"Eiji.”   
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
Eiji had to stifle a gasp when Ash reached out to gently turn his head so that he was looking right into those green eyes. The blond ran a thumb over his cheek, and then pulled back to lick the glob of casserole off his finger. “Dunno why you dislike this, it’s not bad.”  
  
He could only offer a few shaky breaths in response as the kettle clicked off.   
  
“I’ll make the tea.”   
  
With a weak nod, he slowly walked over to sit at the table. He stared at the swirls in the wood in an attempt to sort out his erratic thoughts. After a few deep breaths, his heartbeat thankfully started to even out.  
  
“Here.” Ash placed the mug on the table and sat in the chair next to him.   
  
“Thank you,” he replied quietly, enjoying the warmth from the mug as he cupped it in his hands.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, Ash typing out responses to the messages on his phone while Eiji sipped his cup of tea. The sun was starting to set outside, bringing a warm light into the apartment, tinting everything in a golden hue. Eiji looked over at Ash, who was focused on the phone, the light from the sun coloring his blond hair a deep gold.   
  
“Eiji,” he said softly as he glanced up from his phone, “how would you choose to celebrate Thanksgiving?”  
  
The question caught the brunet a bit off guard. He traced the handle of his mug as he thought of an answer.   
  
“I would probably go pray or make an offering at a shrine. Then have a simple and quiet meal with the people I cared for, where we would all be thankful together.”  
  
“That sounds nice,” Ash hummed, his gaze was tender. “Do you want to do that next year? I mean if-“  
  
“Yes,” Eiji cut him off before he could finish, “I would like that.”  
  
The blond looked close to tears, and his sorrowful expression made Eiji’s chest ache. Without a second thought, he pulled Ash into an embrace. He expected the other boy to pull away at the sudden contact, but he just wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him closer.   
  
“I said forever, right?” Eiji ran a hand along his back, “please do not cry, Ash.”  
  
A small smile formed on Ash’s face as wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “Yeah, forever.”   
  
Eiji looked fondly at the blond as he sipped the last of his tea. Ash had gone back to furiously typing on his phone. The words Mrs. Coleman’s spoke earlier came to mind.   
  
_You should be spending Thanksgiving with the ones you love._  
  
Maybe this American Thanksgiving was not so bad, after all. Except for the sweet potato casserole.   
  
“Happy thanks a giving, Ash.”   
  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Eiji.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed my story! :D I will definitely be writing more fics in this series ♡
> 
> Come cry with [ me ](http://queensgrove.tumblr.com/) over the finale


End file.
